Merchandisers may offer various products for sale via online electronic commerce (or “e-commerce”) websites (e.g., online stores). Consumers may access the e-commerce website, select various products for purchase, and provide payment and other information (e.g., shipping information) to complete the e-commerce transaction using a checkout procedure provided by the e-commerce website. In some instances, network servers associated with the e-commerce website may experience heavy network traffic due to, for example, a holiday shopping season or a particular promotion. In some cases, such network traffic may exceed the capacity of the network servers to service the network traffic, thereby possibly resulting in a failure (or “crash”) of the website.